The Day of the Dead
by Shelb
Summary: Dumbledore announces that a Mexican school invited 16 students to come to Mexico to celebrate the day of the dead! And none other that the Marauders are going! Full of fun, scary stuff, mean ghosts, pesky mosquitoes and the Chupracabra! R&R! JL SOC ROC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! I noticed Halloween was coming up and I decided to write a Halloween fic to celebrate! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP,

The Day Of The Dead

Chapter one: Moony you'd make a nice werewolf for Halloween!

"It is exactly 30 days, 15 hours, 32 minutes, and 13 seconds from Halloween!" Cried Sirius Black staring at his watch in the Great Hall.

"Padfoot please, for ten minutes stop staring at your watch and feast your eyes on dinner!" said James shoving a plate full of food in front of his friends face.

"Can't talk Prongs, 30 days 15 hours 31 minutes, 56 seconds… 52 seconds…"

"Padfoot do you even know what you're going to be for Halloween?" asked Remus trying to get his friend to stop counting.

"48 – a dog – 46… 44 seconds… 40…"

"Boy and I surprised," said James rolling his eyes.

"Hey Moony I think you'd make a great werewolf for Halloween!" said Peter,

"That is the last thing I'm going to be for Halloween!" he then said in a whisper "I'm lucky the full moon is the day after Halloween so we can go trick or treating this year!"

"Good point,"

"I'm going to be Prince Charming like usual" said James, "Or maybe a stag,"

"33 seconds… 29 seconds…"

"Sirius Shut UP!" said the other three Marauders in unison.

"Attention Students!" said Dumbledore rising, " The Casa La Mágico, Wizarding School in Mexico has invited a few of our students to celebrate the day of the dead. Their school is much smaller than ours so only 16 students are going, which I have already selected and those students are: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, John Smith, Rachel Johnson, Jack Port, Lizzie Evensong, Jackie Chang, Odis Lovegood, Susan Brown, and Katrina Phelps (Odis Lovegood and Katrina Phelps are Luna's real parents! I found that out from my rpg I'm in) Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, and Severus Snape. We leave on the 3rd so start packing!" Dumbledore sat back down.

"I'm so excited!" cried Lily to her friends,

"I know Evans, we're going half way around the world… Perfect time to elope." Said James walking up to her,

"You're not funny Potter, go away!

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing!"

"You know," said Remus talking to Sirius, "It's a shame Snivelus is coming,"

"28 minutes, 15 seconds – yeah – 13… 11…"

"Sirius, STOP COUNTING!" said James catching up to them.

"9- can't help it Prongs, 6 – next to my birthday and Christmas, Halloween is my favorite holiday- 27 minutes 58 seconds, 57, 56 – then Easter- 54, 53, 52, 51, 50…" The three Marauders finally go to the portrait hole"

"Big Foot," said Remus lazily, the fat lady swung open. The crossed the couches and up to their room.

"Ok" said Remus, "We're leaving in less than 2 days. We have to start packing, -"

"30 days, 14 hours, 45 minutes, 32 seconds –"

"Sirius Black! Stop it!"

"Remus, it's getting late, we'll pack tomorrow," said James yawning, the three of them crawled into bed –Peter was already asleep- and turned out the light.

"23, 22, 21, 20-"

"PADFOOT!" James threw a silencing charm on Sirius, who was still looking at his watch and moving his lips even though he knew no one could hear him. The other three Marauders slept peacefully until about an hour later…

"30 days, 12 hours, 30 minutes, 11 seconds" Remus and James jumped up and shut Sirius up the muggle way: Duct tape. After a five-minute struggle, Sirius was on his bed with no watch on, and his arms and his mouth taped securely.

"Mmmm, Mmmmmmm, Mmmm, - "Remus whipped out his wand and threw another silencing charm at him, it may not last all night, but hopefully the Marauder who has a sudden interest in Math, will be asleep.

The next Morning, Dumbledore quietly walked into the Marauder's room to find Remus – and surprisingly Sirius were already up.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, I'm very pleased that you are up this early."

"Trust me professor, I'm only up because of classes," said Remus

"And I'm only up because… I have… manly things to do." Said Sirius, Remus stifled a laugh, and motioned to Sirius that he was holding a can of mousse and a comb. Sirius quickly hid it behind his back, Dumbledore chucked,

"I'm here to talk to you three about the trip – er, but Mr. Potter will have to be awake of course."

"I'll take care of that." Said Sirius, he grabbed a bucket and filled it with really cold water. He walked over to James' bed and dumped the bucket on him.

"AHHHHHH! What was that for!" said James shaking off some of the water.

"Now that's no way to act Prongs! We have a guest!"

"Huh? No who would want to visit our dump!"

"Shut up and look in front of you!" James wiped his eyes and saw Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" James nearly fell our of bed "It's not another surprise room inspection is it?" He then mumbled to Sirius "You did hide the illegal stuff right?" Dumbledore chuckled,

"No, not today, actually, I'm talking to you about the trip to Mexico."

"Oh," said James, "Well we are all up now."

"I see, we will spend the entire day packing, and shopping for supplies. I will meet you immediately after breakfast at the carriages at 8 o' clock, be ready to shop."

"Ok…." Said Sirius

"What about classes?" asked Remus

"For today there will be no classes."

"YAY!" cried Sirius and James in unison.

"Now get dressed and eat a hearty breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us." Dumbledore turned to leave but turned back.

"I suggest you wake up Mr. Pettigrew, he has classes today." He then turned again and left.

"Sirius how did you get the tape off?" asked James, Remus nodded in agreement.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out."

"2 galleons," said James

"5"

"3"

"Done" they shook hands.

"Ok, two words: Wandless Magic"

"Tell the truth!" said Remus scoffing

"I'll add 3 sickles"

"6"

"5"

"Done"

"Ok, fine I had Peter's help, I paid him 2 galleons."

"How you even got Peter to understand you is another story."

"Easy I jumped on his bed since my feet weren't tied, he thought I was attacked so he helped me, and technically I was attacked." Remus shot a glance at Remus and James who looked at the floor. "Peter put a silencing charm on me so I wouldn't scream and he ripped the tape off. It hurt. A lot. I would've woken up the entire world if it weren't for the charm."

"Ok, story time is over, let's wake up Peter," said Remus

"Got it covered!" said James carrying a bucket of water; he then dumped it on Peter.

"I'm up!"

"Wakey Wakey Wormtail! Got a lot of classes today while we go shopping!"

"Wait… Why can't I ditch school too?"

"We're not ditching, Dumbledore came earlier and told us we were shopping for our trip to Mexico."

"Oh,"

"Don't worry, we'll get you plenty of souvenirs!"

"Thank you,"

"Let's go guys," said Sirius. The four boys ran down stairs and ate a wholesome breakfast. They said good-bye to Peter and went to meet Dumbledore for the shopping trip they will never forget…

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! It would be longer, but I don't have enough time so the shopping trip will be next chapter then chapter 3 will be their departure for Mexico! And then after that… The fun begins! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA! Plz review!

Shelb


	2. Chapter 2 I don't need sunscreen!

A/N: I'm back with another haunting update! (well this one isn't really haunting, but my updates will be… soon) I"M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!! explaination at the bottom!

Chapter 2: I don't need sunscreen!

The three Marauders and Lily, went to the carriages after breakfast finding Dumbledore and… A muggle car.

"Um, Dumbledore? What is that?" asked Sirius.

"Oh it's a muggle car."

"Why do we need a muggle car?" asked Remus

"To take us to the stores."

"Can't we just use the carriages?" asked James

"No, the muggles will see them!"

"What??" asked everyone at once. Including the kids from the other houses who just showed up.

"We are wasting a lot of time just get in. Just don't take the seat with the wheel, that's mine."

"Um, professor," said Lily "The car only seats 6, there are 17 of us."

"Hmm… Indeed Miss Evans, but there is room in that little compartment in the back and on top of the car isn't there?"

"You don't mean!" Lily was in utter shock. So the seating arrangements went like this.

Dumbledore had the drivers seat. Narcissa rode in the middle in the front. With Remus in the passenger seat with a Ravenclaw on his lap. In the back, there was James behind Dumbledore with Lily on his lap. And Regulus was in the middle and on his lap was a Hufflepuff and next to him was a Hufflepuff on another Hufflepuffs lap, while a Ravenclaw was sitting on the floor with a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw, one on the hump thing and one at James and Lily's feet. Another Ravenclaw was lying on top of the three on the floor. In the trunk there was room for two people: Sirius and Bellatrix, which did not turn out pretty. And Snape was tied to the roof. It was very crowded and no one could move save for the ones in the front seats.

In the trunk:

"MOVE IT SIRIUS!"

"I CAN'T BELLA!"

"YOU SURE CAN!"

"I WOULD, BUT THERE IS NO ROOM TO BECAUSE OF YOUR BIG BUTT!"

"BLACK!!!!!!! I HOPE I KILL YOU!!!!!" (A/N: The fic is paused for a moment of silence to remember a terrible memory of that horrific night in Harry's fifth year, the day… #sob!# That Bella killed Sirius….#wails in tears#… Ok moment over, continuing on…)

On the roof:

"SOMEBODY IS GETTING ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!!!!!!!"

In the Car:

"Dumbledore, do you know how to drive this?" asked Lily nervously,

"Oh it is very simple you just put the key in, release this thing, put the gear on this push this thing, and off we go!" The car went backwards. Right into the Whomping Willow. That was not good.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Could be heard from out side the car. The willow was swinging its branches wildly.

"Drive, Dumbledore Drive!" Yelled James. Dumbledore quickly tried to drive away, thankfully after some struggling with success. Dumbledore stopped the car and those who could get out did.

"Are you ok Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked

"What does it look like?"

"Maybe I should drive," Lily offered, "I have a Muggle license too." The others agreed that Lily should drive.

"Well where will Dumbledore sit?" asked Lily, they looked at James,

"He's not sitting in my lap." Said James "No offence Dumbledore."

"Maybe we can strap him to the roof." Said Snape quite annoyed. Dumbledore shot Snape a look. "Er… Um… Never mind…" Severus added sulking. So it happened that Lily was Driving and Remus and Dumbledore switched places and Remus was to sit in James' lap.

James, Snape, Sirius, Bella, and everyone else except for Dumbledore and Lily were very upset with the seating arrangements.

After a long drive, they were almost at their destination, but sadly a muggle cop saw Snape on the roof and pulled them over.

"Excuse me ma'am," the officer said to Lily "But why are you driving with someone tied to your roof? It's against the law you know."

"It is? I didn't know." Said Lily trying to think of an excuse.

"I'll have to see your license." Lily dug into her pocket and gave it to the officer.

"You see officer, we are…a very, very poor, - large family and we could only afford this car – and only one of them, and well we are going to an important…. Meeting and we all had to go, and we can't afford a bus, and well…. Bottom line we are very needy… Right family?"

"Yes,"

"Indeed,"

"Very poor!"

"Destitute!"

"We live in a shack!" The cop sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you go this time, but if I see you guys out and about again and you're not going to charity to get money for a bigger car- or even better you already bought a bigger car, I'll have to give you a ticket – and maybe arrest you." Said the cop handing the license back to Lily.

"We understand officer, good day." Said Lily driving off.

"That was close," said Regulus

"Yeah, I'm not worried to much any more," said Lily, "I'm just worried about the trip back home!"

After a couple more minutes they arrived at the store. They all filed out. Severus looked like a mess, and so did Sirius and Bella.

"Well, we're here" said Lily looking at the big store in front of them. They all walked in. Everyone – except for Lily and Dumbledore nearly fainted. It was crowded with Muggles!!

"No, I can't shop here!" cried Bella fully disgusted with all of this.

"You are, now come along" said Dumbledore leading them all to the clothes section. "Let's see… you'll be needing a lot of these things, oh yes, and these, don't forget these, and these…" Dumbledore and Lily were throwing clothes at everyone. Within a half hour everyone had a lot of clothes that fit them stuffed into a lot of shopping carts.

"These filthy clothes are disgusting!" complained Narcissa

"Live with it!" snapped Severus

"Shut up!" said Bella; A couple muggles were staring at them.

"Walk away." Narcissa whispered. The others nodded and just left with the others.

"Next…. Hygiene" said Lily, they all walked around and Lily threw some stuff into another cart, and they quickly left. They almost had all that they needed.

"I do NOT need sunscreen!" said Sirius for about the 50th time. They had come upon a problem. Sirius did not think he'd need sunscreen for this trip.

"Sirius, it's Mexico, it is very hot there." Lily explained.

"Don't be stupid," said Remus trying to reason with his friend.

"It's October! It's supposed to be cold!"

"But there is a time change!"

"A big one!"

"I don't need it!"

"Come on Sirius."

"I'll be fine, trust me!"

"What ever," said Bella, "Let's just go."

"Umm… guys…" started Sirius, "didn't we have 17 carts??" The others counted their belongings: one cart was missing.

"That was MY CART!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Bella, "What did you do to it Black!" Bella grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt

"Nothing! I was just taking role call of everything and.."

"SOMEONE STOLE IT!! You are getting it back and that's final!" Bella released Sirius but then they found a small group of muggles staring at them again.

"Let's get that cart." Said James quietly, the others nodded and dashed – again.

They started running randomly around the store, dodging muggles here and there looking like maniacs. Soon Narcissa caught the sight of Bella's cart and a hobo running to get out of the store.

"Bella, look!" Bella followed Narcissa's pointing finger. She saw it.

"MUGGLE!!! GIVE ME BACK MY CART OR YOU WILL DIE!!!!" The hobo started running faster, but was slightly confused, was muggle a new insult or what?

"Bella!" said Regulus catching up to Bella "The muggles see us, stop giving us away!"

"Sorry, but that cart is mine and that muggle will pay!" Regulus stopped running and groaned in exasperation. No one likes a cousin like that! He began to wonder if she forced Rodolphus Lestrange to go out with her…

Within ten minutes it was a mess but Bella single handedly got her cart back. The hobo just gave up, that lady was sure crazy, he went to go snitch someone else's cart. Finally the others showed up at the scene.

"Can we go now?" asked a Ravenclaw. They all walked to the check out line, and Sirius was up first

"That'll be … (insert really expensive English price here)"

"Ok umm.. Hold on.." Sirius looked in his pockets he only had wizard money. He looked at Dumbledore; he motioned to Sirius' back pocket. Sirius raised an eyebrow and dug deeper and he found a plastic card. He shrugged and gave it to the clerk. Who slid it across a thingy and gave it back.

"You gave it back?" asked Sirius in wonder. The clerk looked at Sirius like he was an idiot. "I mean um… Of course you gave it back, that's how it works! Um… I'm gonna go now." Said Sirius taking his receipt and leaving the line area. He studied this interesting plastic card. It was very interesting, how much was it worth? He had to ask Dumbledore about this one…

A/N: I have to end it here, but I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updateing sooner things have been happening lately. Anyway PLEASE IF YOU SPEAK SPANISH I NEED YOUR HELP SO JUST LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW IF YOU CAN HELP ME AND I'LL PM YOU TO TELL YOU WHAT I NEED YOU TO TRANSLATE FOR ME OR TO PUT TO SPANISH! I'm taking Latin this year so I only know a little Spanish lol….


	3. We're off to see the Wizard! Er Mexico!

A/N: Thank you for your reviews! Sorry to have ended the last chapter so abruptly but I was running late for dance and I had to hurry up and update!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 3: We're off to see the wizard! Er… I mean to see Mexico!

Once everyone had finished checking out, Sirius had a few important questions.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"What is this?" Sirius showed Dumbledore the little plastic card.

"Oh, it's called a credit card I believe."

"Oh, well why did they give it back? I mean it's plastic, either muggles sell cheap stuff or I just stole all of my new stuff!"

"Because it's worth about 5,000 galleons. What they do is subtract the amount of money needed to pay for the stuff and they give you the card back so you can use it on other things" Sirius' jaw fell to the floor, 5,000 galleons was a lot. He started at the little card. He's gonna keep this.

"Who knew plastic was valuable?" He said to himself, "Hey Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"If plastic is valuable to the muggles, do you think if I give them all my other plastic junk, I could like buy their whole store?"

"No,"

"No? My plastic junk is still in good condition… except for that old dog toy I always chewed on when I was a kid…"

"Not that Mr. Black, this little credit card is really your money, it's just there when you don't have it all with you, it's a replacement." Sirius' jaw fell even lower.

"Awe man! What a rip off!" He put the credit card into his pocket and caught up with the others. They had fallen upon another problem.

"Lily where did you park the car?" asked Remus,

"I don't know, somewhere…" They all looked ahead of them. There were a LOT of cars in the parking lot.

"How could you forget where you parked it!" Narcissa snapped

"What color was the car?" asked Sirius

"Blue,"

"Well then let's just look for a blue car…." They looked around.

"Almost all of these cars are blue Sirius!" said James.

"It was worth a try!"

"Hey look! I see the ropes we used to tie Snivelus with!" cried Sirius, "That's our car for sure!' They all ran for the car and sure enough, finally they found it.

"Can we switch seating arrangements?" asked Bella, glaring at Sirius,

"No," said Dumbledore, "it's just easier that way."

"Awe man…" said Severus "Fine bind me up, let's get it over with!" So yes-dear readers, Severus was on the roof, with Bella and Sirius in the trunk (with all of their new clothes and stuff) and Lily driving, what more can I say? The drive home went more smoothly, too bad they forgot about that cop…

"Why does that car have flashing lights?" asked James

"Oh no!" said Lily, "I forgot! It's the cop!" Lily tried to pull over but Narcissa stopped her.

"Just drive!"

"But I don't want to get arrested – "

"Evans just DRIVE!!!!!" Narcissa reached her foot over to Lily's side and hit the gas, hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Lily, "What if we get caught!"

"We won't if you lose him!" said Narcissa, "You should never become a Slytherin," she added.

"I don't want to!"

It was the start of a long car chase folks. The cop was close behind, but Lily was still ahead, being directed where to turn by the others inside. Severus did not have a clue what was going on and was very upset with the wind in his face – especially due to the fact that a lot of flies were being killed because they were smacked into his face. Lily was getting confused by all the racket going on, and didn't pay too much attention to her driving, so they drove into the woods next to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They finally stopped when they crashed into a tree, totally breaking the car so they could no longer drive. They all filed out.

"Now how will we get home?" cried a Ravenclaw

"We'll apparate of course!" said Dumbledore,

"We could have apparated the whole time!" said Bella "Why did we have to take the stupid muggle way!"

"So you could all learn a lesson of course!"

"Let's just get out of here before the cop catches up!" said Lily. They all agreed and gathered their things and apparated to the Hogwarts gates.

O0o0o0o0

"Good morning! We're off to Mexico!" said Dumbledore walking into the Marauders room. "I hope you've all packed and have a nice pair of muggle clothes out! We leave straight after breakfast!" The Marauders groaned.

"Wait." Said Remus, "We have to wear muggle clothes? As in the ones we bought yesterday?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore

"But we packed all of them!" said James

"Well, you'll just have to dig some out then, but quickly now! We must hurry if we want to get there on time!" Dumbledore left leaving three very tired and annoyed Marauders. They sat silent for a minute, then leaped out of their bed and opened their trunks digging out random clothes and throwing them on while resealing their trunk. They rushed through breakfast and barely made it in time to leave. This time they were not taking a muggle car. Instead, they apparated to London to everyone's relief, the next thing they did, however, did not make a lot of teens happy.

"We're taking a _plane_ to Mexico??? This is too much." Said Regulus

"Don't worry it'll be an experience to remember! Oh yeah, put your wands in your trunks, sticks aren't allowed to carry on a plane." The others shrugged and did so.

"Here are your boarding passes, now follow me" They checked their bags in with not much trouble and headed towards security.

One by one they walked through the thing you walk through and when it was Sirius' turn – it beeped.

"Come over here sir." Said a security guard.

"What?" Another guard came up with a metal detector and started holding in over and around Sirius.

"What are you doing?" The guards didn't say anything until the detector beeped. It was Sirius' pocketknife.

"Aha! An illeagal item!"

"So?" asked Sirius, he had no clue what was going on.

"It's against the rules!"

"So?"

"You aren't going to kill anyone with it are you?"

"Um, sir, why would I want to kill some one? You can keep that, I was going to get rid of it anyway."

"Ok kid we'll let you go, have a nice flight!"

"Ok…." Sirius ran back to the others.

"Muggles are weird, that's all I can say." He said while walking to the gates to their plane. He handed his boarding pass to the attendant; she didn't give it back. (A/N: Gasp!)

"You don't give it back?" he had asked out loud. The attendant raised an eyebrow. "Um I'm gonna go now." He said walking into the tube thing that takes you to the plane.

James, Sirius and Remus took a row while Lily took a seat in the row next to them. (James had window seat after a little fight with Sirius about it.)

"Good morning, everyone, my name is Jim and I'll be your pilot for our trip to Mexico! Now tell me, is this anyone's first flight?" Pretty much everyone from Hogwarts (except Lily) raised their hand – along with a little muggle girl.

"Wow," Jim continued, "We have quite a lot of first flyers! I can guarantee you'll enjoy it. The safety rules are simple, when the seat belt light comes on you must fasten your seat belts and do not take them off until the light goes off, bathrooms are in the front and the back of the plane, we will have complimentary drinks after take off, also, please turn off any electronic devices until after take off and turn them off again before landing, in case of emergency we have gas masks above you, and under your seat is a floating device, you will be notified if they are needed. Please fasten your seat belts and we will take off shortly!" Soon the seat belt light flickered on and every one was fastening their seat belts.

"You will love it!" said Lily

"I think we will, we've ridden on brooms- Er… parachutes" said James the engine soon turned on and they were on the runway, going faster, and faster, everyone felt a tingling feeling in their stomachs as they started to go up, and up, and up, and up.

"I feel sick." Said James and Sirius at once,

"You've been flying all your life how can you get sick!" asked Remus

"Planes go higher than –" Sirius added the next word softly "brooms – slower too."

"How does it look out the window?" Lily asked James,

"Nice," he replied, "but um… can we switch?"

"What can I get you all to drink?" asked an attendant.

"Water," said the Marauders in unison.

"I'll have a soda please," said Lily

"Coming right up!"

"I'm gonna use the bath room." Said Sirius getting up.

"Ok," said Remus, Sirius left and headed towards the back of the plane. James, Remus and Lily chatted a little bit until they head a loud

"WHOA! It's SMALL!" coming from the back of the plane. They shrugged and continued their own business, until Sirius returned.

"That has got to be the smallest toilet I've ever seen." He said "it was so small I couldn't even find the toilet paper." He added sitting down.

"Gee, thanks for telling us this interesting information." Said Remus sarcastically. (A/N: I don't know about you guys but the toilets on a plane really are tiny, and I couldn't find the toilet paper either on my first flight lol! Sad I know I had to use tissues to… I'm just gonna go back to the story now… I did find the toilet paper when I was leaving… ok; I'm done - seriously)

After a couple of hours and a few of James' throw up bags later. They finally landed. They got off as quickly as they could, and waited for their taxis to pick them up. They got outside and looked around. Dumbledore turned to them and said:

"Welcome to Mexico!"

A/N: Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4 Hello er Hola!

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOD SO LONG TO UPDATE!!!! No I have not abandoned my fics lol here is an update, school was really getting to me and now I can finally update YAY! **

**BIG NOTE: everything typed in Spanish is translated right below the phrase in parentheses (-) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP **

Chapter 4: Hello! – Er Hola!

The Marauders minus Peter and Lily stepped out of the airport in awe. They knew they were no longer in England. After they walked passed typical city stuff, everything changed. The roads were dirt or brick, the houses were either clay color with brick roof. They usually had a large wall around the property with an iron gate. There were some shacks but most of the homes had farms. It was very beautiful.

"Look at this design." Said Lily admiring a gate.

"Uh- huh…." said the Marauders who weren't listening. Lily turned around to look at them. They were immersed in a little book.

"What are you reading?" she asked

"That's nice…" said James not listening

Lily sighed and took the book from them.

"Spanish for dummies…" she read "No hablo Espaniol?" She inquired

"What? Was that in insult?" Sirius demanded

"No, I asked if you couldn't speak Spanish." She replied closing the book with a sigh. "Apparently not, I'm glad I took it at home." She said with a grin.

"Yay for you." Said Remus sarcastically taking the book back.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a large iron gate.

"Students," he announced, "We have arrived."

The Iron Gate opened and before them was the school.

It wasn't nearly as large as Hogwarts in fact it looked like any other ordinary house.

The students followed Dumbledore quizzically.

"I know you said it wasn't as large as Hogwarts but this is…." James started

"I just pictured it larger…" Sirius added

"A lot of people say that about my school." Everyone turned around. A short, slightly plump middle-aged Mexican man stood behind them.

"Headmaster Pedro!" Dumbledore greeted,

"Albus!" Pedro greeted in return. The two men shook hands.

"So," Pedro began, "These are your magnificent students." Pedro motioned to the 16 of them.

"Yes, " Dumbledore confirmed "Is everything ready?"

"The Taxi's are waiting in the back."

"Taxi's?" Narcissa questioned.

"Welcome Students of Hogwarts" Pedro greeted them "I hope you enjoy your stay here in Mexico, school is closed, so you will be living with some of our students who have kindly volunteered their homes for you to stay in."

"Wait a minute," Regulus interrupted, "We're not staying here?"

"Are you mad?" Pedro said incredulously "Only I live here, this is a day school not a boarding school, and school not in session right now because we are preparing for the Dia de los Muertos, and we need all the help we can get. You all are here to learn of our special festival and to assist us in preparing for it. The taxi's know where to take you, good luck and enjoy your stay." Pedro showed them where their taxi's were waiting and each house went into one taxi.

Once all of them were seated in their respectable taxi, Pedro and Dumbledore waved at them, and they were on their way,

For the Gryffindors, the ride wasn't for too long, the taxi stopped at a different Iron Gate, and they all filed out taking their trunks with them. The taxi immediately drove away.

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius turned awkwardly towards the gate; it looked smaller in the car. Remus walked forward and gave the gate a tug.

"It's locked," he said, Lily put both hands on the bars and looked at what was surrounding them.

"Oh my," she said in awe. "It's beautiful." Remus nodded in agreement as James and Sirius joined them.

Beyond the gate was a sandy drove way, and surrounding the house were tons of plants, and a birdbath. It was so different from the houses in Europe.

"Look!" said Lily. Emerging from the house were two figures.

"They're gonna let us in!" said James in relief.

As the two figures approached them they realized they were both girls their age. Both with long raven black hair, and tanned skin that glowed. They were very beautiful.

"I call them both." Sirius whispered to James and Remus.

"No, that's not fair!" James whispered back.

"Yes Remus agreed, "I got dibs on one of them."

"But" James complained "What about me?"

"You have Evans so shut it and be happy." Said Sirius

"Buenos Dias!" One of the girls greeted them.

"Hola!" Lily returned,

"? Eres des Hogwarts?" the other asked her

"Si, soy Lily Evans, y éste es de Remus Lupin, de Sirius Black, y de James Potter"

(Yes, I am Lily Evans and this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter.)

Lily introduced them and each of the Marauders waved when they heard their name.

"Mi nombre es Maria, y ésta es mi hermana gemela Rosalina."

(My name is Maria and this is my sister Rosalina.)

Said the first girl introducing herself and her sister.

"¡Placer de encontrarte!" said Lily

(Pleased to meet you!)

"¡Recepción a México!"

(Welcome to Mexico!)

Said Maria opening the gate.

"Muchos Gracias!"

(Thank you very much!)

Lily thanked them and walked with them with the Marauders trailing behind.

"Aqui nos honran para tenerte."

(We are honored to have you here.)

Said Rosalina smiling

"Somos sí muy emocionados él somos tan hermosos aquí."

(Yes, we are very excited it's so beautiful here.)

"Gracias" said Maria and Rosalina in unison.

"I wonder what they're saying." Remus muttered trying to flip through the Spanish book

"They're probably scheming against us." Said James, "You know women."

"Or," Sirius added "worshipping me"

"Ha, ha" Remus laughed half heartedly, 'With Lily the one talking to them they're probably planning our deaths."

"Yeah you're right." James agreed. Sirius snatched the Spanish book and flipped through it.

"Maybe I can settle this…Ok, I think I got a convincing phrase…" Sirius ran up to Maria and Rosalina.

"¡No matar mi pingüino¡Somos realmente feos y sarcásticos y malos¡Tu chinchilla está rasguñando mi extremo!" Sirius said in a hopeful tone with a bad accent.

Lily burst into hysterics, while Maria and Rosalina giggled.  
"We do speak English you know." Said Rosalina. Lily was still laughing really hard.

"Si," Maria agreed "Plus you guys didn't have to wait so long outside in the heat. There is a doorbell by the gate."

Lily was still laughing.

"You-" she gasped "You didn't know what you said did you!"

"Do I want to know?" Sirius asked nervously

"It's not that bad" Lily then said in a mocking voice "Don't kill my penguin! We are really ugly, sarcastic and mean! Your chinchilla is scratching my butt!" Remus and James joined Lily in hysterics.

"I was trying to say: Don't kill us. We are really sexy, charming and nice. Your presence makes me itch for more… or something like that…" Sirius told the Marauders quietly.

"Oh well," said Remus "I doubt it would've worked anyway, even if you did say it right."

Sirius slumped in defeat.

Maria opened the front door and beckoned them all in. It wasn't very different from the outside – except air-conditioned. It was large though.

"We'll give you a tour once your all settled in. " said Rosalina leading the way. They walked up a large flight of stairs. Then they walked down a hall. "Lily this is your room." She opened a door, and motioned Lily inside. It was a very large room very luxurious, with a private bathroom.

"Will it do?" Maria asked.

"Oh it's perfect." Said Lily dreamily. Rosalina was already walking ahead of them Sirius quickly following her. They stopped at the door right across from Lily's.

"James this is yours." James stepped into his room and shut the door.

Remus and Sirius eagerly followed the girls.

Maria stopped and smiled at Remus. "This one is yours, Remus."

"¡MARIA¡PARAR EL DEJAR DE TUS LIBROS HACIA FUERA¡SIMONE ACABA DE DISPARAR¡CONSEGUIR ABAJO AQUÍ Y COGERLOS!"

"Oh dear," said Maria. "I'm always leaving books around, I have to go clean them up."

Remus took this as his chance to flirt.

"I'll come and help you." He offered.

"Gracias!" said Maria. The two walked off. It was just Sirius and Rosalina. Sirius was astonished at the move Remus just pulled. The nerve of him!

"Well come on then!" said Rosalina. Sirius immediately snapped out of his jealously and quickly followed Rosalina to his room. Once he got all his stuff in the room Rosalina turned to leave, but then turned back to him.

"Oh, dinner will be ready at 6, don't be late, my family is excited to meet all of you." She quickly turned on her heel and left before Sirius could respond.

A/N: I'm gonna be on vacation for a week but I promise I'll update next week ok?

Please review it'll make me wanna update reallllly bad when I return.


End file.
